lets_play_catchphrasesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuggaaconroy
Emeliano'' ''"Emile"'' Rodolfo Rosales-Birou'', '''better known ''as Chuggaaconroy, '''or' simply'' ''Chugga', is a famous YouTube Let's Player best known for his high video quality and his reactions to the games he plays. He often references or uses internet memes during his comentary. He is very popular in LPing and is one of the most commonly cited influences for Nintendo-focused Let's Players. He was also the first LPer to obtain a YouTube partnership, an unheard feat on the community. History of Let's Playing Chuggaaconroy first created his YouTube account on July 26, 2006, for personal purposes. Later, a friend recommended he begin Let's Playing because he found Chugaa to be entertaining. On March 16, 2008, he uploaded his channel's first video, a recording of him beating Boss Battles on Very Hard in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ten days later, he uploaded his first episode of his first LP, Earthbound. Meaning of Name Emile's name, Chuggaaconroy, was originally Chugga A. Conroy when it was created on Cartoon Network.com at 7 years old. The chugga part came from his love of saying the word, whereas the Conroy part was randomly generated. The double "A"s came as the result of a typo, which he eventually kept. List of Let's Plays Completed Let's Plays Solo Let's Plays *LP #1: Earthbound (SNES/GBA) *LP #2: Mother (Famicom/GBA - Japan Only) *LP #3: Paper Mario (N64/Wii) *LP #4: Super Mario RPG (SNES/Wii) *LP #5: Mother 3 (GBA - Japan Only) *LP #6: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GCN) *April Fool's LP: Mega Man 2 *LP #7: Pokémon FireRed (GBA) *LP #8: Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) *LP #9: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) *LP #10: Pokémon Crystal (GBC) *LP #11: Super Luigi Galaxy (Wii) *LP #12: Pikmin (GCN/Wii) *LP #13: Okami (PS2/Wii/PS3) *LP #14: Luigi's Mansion (GCN) *LP #15: Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) *LP #16: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64/GCN/Wii) *LP #17: Pokémon Emerald (GBA) *LP #18: Super Paper Mario (Wii) *LP #19: Okamiden (DS) *LP #20: Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) *LP #21: Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) Co-op Let's Plays For full list, see ''TheRunawayGuys'' Current Let's Plays Commentary Style Chuggaaconroy's commentary has a large focus on informative aspects of the games he plays. He has stated this is because he wants his LPs to also be walkthroughs, so his viewers can play along with him. He has a tendency to explain even the most minor parts of a game in full detail. Chuggaa will often make jokes that are either nonsensical or in poor taste, and will often apologize for them directly after he tells them. He also enjoys telling bad puns in his LPs that almost always stretch the limits of both the phrase and the word he is combining. A large part of Chuggaa's commentary stems from his reactions, often exaggerated, to occurrences in the games he plays. During these, his voice becomes incredibly loud, and it causes viewers to joke that he has made them deaf. His work also contains references to internet culture and memes. One of his most common catchphrases, the Epic No, is based on Dr. Robotnik's "No" from the Sonic the Hedgehog Animated Series, used commonly in other YouTube videos. Many of his own cathphrases and moments have become popular pseudo-memes, such as Steve and the Waterwraith freak-out. Influences Chuggaaconroy has stated that like many other people, the first Let's Play he watched was Proton Jon's Kaizo Mario World LP. However, Chuggaa has stated that he no longer watches Jon's videos. Chuggaa has been listed as an inspiration for many LPers, such as Josh Jepson and AttackingTucans. Catchphrases and Moments Videos Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy Chuggaaconroy